


Story of Those Nights

by i_could_probably_be_satisfied



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I have to express my feelings, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm suffering feelings, John loves Alexander, John/Alexander, Laurens/Hamilton - Freeform, Like bad at tagging AF, Lin doesn't need rewrites I'm just obnoxious, M/M, Rewrite, We all know it, hamilton feels, i just love them so much, jesus help me, my revolutionary babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_could_probably_be_satisfied/pseuds/i_could_probably_be_satisfied
Summary: I rewrote the Story of Tonight from Lauren's point of view...after his death.





	

I did not live to see our glory.  
But I will always fight for you.  
There is no child to tell my story.  
But I hope you know that I loved you.

So...

Raise a glass to our love.  
Something we could never reenact.  
Every moment so sweet  
And I can never get it back.

Raise a glass to the love we shared.  
I know that I was always scared.  
But my father doesn't matter now.

Raise a glass to your lips.  
I could kiss them every single day.  
I know it's too late to tell you  
now that I have gone away.

I want you to remember me,  
as the man that I could be.  
The man who longed to hold you.

Raise a glass to our love.  
I hope that you sleep well tonight.

Raise a glass to our love.  
I wish I could hold you now, tonight.


End file.
